Cold Blood
by Singing Muse
Summary: My take on Vegeta’s life before the saiyajin race was wiped away. It’s written in Vegeta’s point of view. Please R&R!


**My take on Vegeta's life before the saiyajin race was wiped away. It's written in Vegeta's point of view.**

* * *

I was born the strong saiyajin prince of Vegeta-sei, everyday I was reminded of that. Despite the fact that our kingdom had been under the rule of Frieza for years, my father never failed at trying to remind me of my heritage. Now that I think back, there were many times in my younger years that I had my father looking out at the sky with a dazed look in his eyes.

He was a dreamer…in my own private thoughts that was a title that I have given him, wither in honor or disrespect is unknown to me.

But whenever I did travel long enough for my father to notice me, he'd always share that dream with me. The dream about of me some day becoming a strong super saiyajin and defending Frieza. And I believed that dream. I truly did.

That's probably the only thing my five-year-old self and me. I actually believed I could reach that level and bring back the pride of my race. Little did I know that wasn't my destiny. And just like that dream, my hopes slowly crumbled to nothing the year of my fifth birthday…

* * *

The Palace was always filled with celebrations on mine and father's birthday, seeing that we both shared the same birthday. It was surprising that we were even allowed to have any formal events under Frieza. After all, we were more like slaves then business partners, I didn't think we were given such freedoms.

As usual, it was just another big feast with foods from across the galaxy. People sat among the rather large table, not that I could see them over the table nor did I care. They were just probably slaves and generals my parent had decided, nothing of importance to me.

Looking over the food that was offered to me, my eyes turned away in disgust. Some space slugs, legs and arms that seemed to be part of a green creature, meat of Yulin-jin.

_Garbage that wasn't fit for a prince. _

Sticking my tongue out in a childish way, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from the table. Some may have called me a spoiled child, but a simply did not like the taste of whatever was placed infront of me. All the good stuff was probably piled up my father anyway. I'd just pick at it later when he wasn't looking anyway.

"Vegeta, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

I looked over to my right to see my mother's curious blue eyes staring right back at me. "No Mother. I just do not feel like eating such slop." I said bluntly. I could my mother's chuckle, despite the loud chatter in the room.

Queen Apofina, my beautiful and unusually kind mother. Compared to a normal saiyajin, all of which had personifies of cold warriors, my mother had that of a human. She was hardly what you consider the strong Queen of all the saiyajins. Infact, my mother wasn't that strong at all.

At first glance, my mother's body looked fragile, a unique characteristic for a saiyajin, with soft black hair that didn't end in spikes and blue eyes that were not clouded over by darkness like everyone else's. It was a serious wonder to me how she even became my father's mate. The daughter of a saiyajin noble who had caught the eye of the crown prince. Sounded like some crappy fairy tale to me every time I heard it.

I could feel my mother's soft hands ran up my back and touch my shoulder, causing me to turn my face back to her.

"Please eat Vegeta. After all, this is all in celebration of you and your father. Aren't you happy?" She asked, placing some meat from her own plate onto mine.

I blinked before scoffing. "I'd be happy if father would stop eating all the good stuff and pass some down to me!" I, of course, spoke loudly so my father could hear me. Looking over at us, we couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my father's cheeks full of meat as he looked at us in confusion. Gulping it all down, my father turned away from me glared at the both of us, mostly me, but that only caused us to laugh even louder.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Just remember who has your presents captive!"

At hearing that he still had my gifts in his grasp, I climbed onto my mother's lap and pulled down on his armor. "Oh you'd better cough up my presents, old man!"

He rose his eyebrow at me, unaffected by the fact that he's five-year-old son was holding him down. "Or what?"

"Or I'll blast you into the deepest, darkest depths of space!"

Suddenly, my mother's arm pulled me down back onto her lap, causing me to release my father. "Vegeta! Please calm down! You'll get your presents soon. I'll make sure of that, okay?"

I pouted before jumping back on my chair. "Fine…but don't let him touch em!"

"As you wish, my little prince." She said, placing a kiss upon my cheek. With a look of disgust, I wiped away as if I let it stay, it would kill me like a skin virus.

"Mother, please!"

Again, I heard her giggle, but this one was cut short. Feeling something wrong, I looked back her, noticing automatically what was wrong. Another attack. Gradually, over the years she had gotten weaker and weaker, something that was looked down upon the saiyajin race. But when it came to its Queen, I doubt anyone actually had the guts to say that she wasn't fit to rule next to my father.

My father, also noticing this, became concerned. "Apofina! Dammit! Not again!" He exclaimed, about to call for a nurse when she grabbed his hand.

A smile spread across my mother's sweat covered face, patting both our shoulders. "I'm fine, Vegeta. Nothing to get worked up about…" At this point, I knew she was talking to my father. Some times I wished I had a different name. It was so damned confusing to wonder who the hell was talking to me when my father was standing right next to me. But I suppose I should be grateful, I come from a long line of great saiyajin royalties after all.

Denying any help from my father, my mother pulled herself up and started to leave the table.

"Apofina!"

"Mother, where are you going?"

Looking back, she calmly reassured me that she was fine as once again gave me a light kiss on my head. "I'm sorry, my little prince. I'm going to have to take a little nap. I promise I'll be back by your bedtime and then I'll give your presents."

"And are you sure you can also give me mine?" My father said with wink, causing me to make sounds like the statement of my parents having sex would kill me. As you can guess, I received a glare from my father, but that was also cut short by my mother's laugher.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have a good time and don't kill each other!" I heard her say as she started to walk off, her maids following after her. After that, I'm sure my father and Nappa, my supposed guardian, tried to reassure me everything was fine. Unfortunately for them, I had blocked out all sounds around me as I watched my mother leave the hall. Strange, my mother had suffered from these 'small' attacks for years, but I had a strange feeling in my stomach that something was terribly wrong this time. Perhaps it was nothing, or maybe just my worrying over what was actually wrong with her.

With one last glance at the door, I turned back to the party. Now trying to steal the food that was sitting on my father' s plate away from him.

* * *

"Blah! More useless clothes!"

I said as I threw a cape across the room. Sometimes I wonder what the hell these people were thinking every time they got me something. It was always the same. Clothes which were no suitable to train in, toys that would most likely be broken the next day, and of course, stuffed creatures I was expected to love like it was really.

_'I'm not a girl…'_ That's the same thought I had when ever I sit eyes on the what seemed to be oozaru stuffed doll. _'I'll just use it as target practice tomorrow.'_

Sitting next to me, my mother gently took the pieces of wrapping paper away from my blanket. "I really wish you'd be more grateful, Vegeta. There **are **children that can't have the things you have…"

I simply ignored her, kicking off the glass orb I had gotten from Nappa. Material from the Regiana Moons never did break easily. I know, I had tried many times.

"Alright. I guess it's time for the last present then…"

I heard her say. Now she had my interest. Of all the presents I had ever gotten in my life, I always did like the gifts my mother had gotten me. She knew just what I liked. And I have to say, I probably acted like any five-year-old when they were about to get a present. With eager eyes, I watched my mother take out a silver box wrapped with a gold ribbon. It wasn't big, like the others, in fact, it looked like one of the smallest of the gifts.

"Happy Birthday, Vegeta!"

I grabbed the gift without a word and started to shake it. I always did this when it came my presents. I had to make sure it was worthy for myself. Though if it was from my mother, it probably would be. After listen closely, I looked at the gift bewildered. It sounded heavy, but it was in fact light. I and was probably smaller then the box because I could here move around with no problems. What the hell was it? Finally fed up with trying to play at the guessing game, I ripped the top off, sending it who knows where.

My eyes blinked in confusion as I took the item out. A necklace. One that was gold and silver with a large orb for a charm. The orb had what seemed to be a sun inside of it. It looked familiar. Where had I seen this before? Then it hit me. This was like my father's old saiyajin necklace, but it was different from that. The middle and the outside were gold like my father's, but what was suppose to be the sun rays, they were silver. Did she get a new one, or was this taken from a former king's grave and given to me.

I looked up at her, holding the necklace infront my face. Did she expect me to wear jewelry? I then dropped the necklace on the bed and turned away from her. I could feel my mother grab the necklace and pat my shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I turned back to her, shoving her hand away. "I'm a man! I do not wear jewelry!" My mother laughed at my immature, though that only made me even angrier.

"But, Vegeta, your father wears necklaces…"

"Who said he was a man?"

"Vegeta!"

Sighing deeply, my eyes flew up my mother's torso to wearing the necklace. Then my eyes found her's and just like that, I was defended. What is with women and having that damn look their eyes when they want something? I hate it! "Fine…I'll wear it…tomorrow…" I finally said, grabbing it and placing it on my dresser draw.

My mother rose from her sit. "That's good to hear, little prince. I'll see you tomorrow…Good night." By now, I had made it clear that I no longer need hugs and kisses before I went to sleep or went off to battle. But suddenly, as I watched my mother start to leave the room, my stomach had that same knot it had before. And without realizing it, I called out to my mother.

"What is it, Vegeta?" I think all mother's have that feeling when their children needed to be loved, because I didn't even need to say anything before she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. It's probably the warmest I'd ever feel in a long time.

"Goodnight, darling…"

"Goodnight, mother…"

And the last time I'd ever feel it from her…

* * *

Hours passed, but I couldn't sleep. No, I wasn't afraid of the dark, but my damned father had freaked me out with worms. I'm not afraid of those either by the way. Anyway, when I can't sleep, I usually go bother my parents for a while. Making my mother read me a story or pissing off my father. Those both tired me out. So, grabbed my blanket, I started to patrol the halls, looking for my parent's room.

"Stupid father. Stupid worms…" I muttered to myself, finally reaching the large red doors. I didn't hear any noise, which most likely meant my father hadn't come in yet. Thank God.

The moment my hand rested on the door, however, I had the worst feeling I had ever had. Something terrible had just happen.

"Mother?"

No answer.

"Mother, are you in there?"

Again, nothing. Now I knew something was wrong. It wasn't like my mother not to be in the room this late. Tighten my grip, I opened the door to the darkness. She wasn't in there as far as I could see, which would be better then what I thought I would see.

With a sigh of relief, I was about to close the door when…

"V-Ve…geta…"

I almost jumped out my skin when I heard my mother's faint voice. Turning around, my eyes widen to their limit as I saw my mother's body on the floor next to her vanity, blood falling from her mouth. And for the first time in my life, I disregarded everything I had said I would never do as I ran over to my mother.

**"MAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!!"** My screams echoed through out as I ran to her limp body, tears pouring down my face. "Mama! What's wrong?! Get up!"

My mother's eyes opened lightly, smiling at me as blood dripped from her mouth. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I wish…you didn't ha…ve to see this. I don't…think I'll be able…to see you grow up and become a…king…"

"Mama…W-what are you saying? Y-y-you can't die. You're a s-saiyajin!"

She laughed, reaching up and lightly caressing my face. "Saiyajins…aren't immortal…silly…"

The doors slammed opened as my father ran, shocked to see son standing over his mother almost dead body. "Apofina!! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR, QUICK!!"

Soldiers started to run back and forth at his commend while my sunk to the ground next to me and grabbed my mother. "Apofina! What happened?! It's another attack again, isn't it?! I swear, I'll ripe the family doctor apart if you…" His words were stopped short as she light placed a finger on his lips, tears now falling from her eyes.

"…Vegeta…we both knew that I wasn't going to last very long…my heart just can't go on anymore…"

"I thought the medicine was working…"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but it only stopped the more violent attacks…there was nothing we could do anymore…"

"B-but…what about me and…your son…You can't just leave us!" My father said, tighten his grip on her. I could feel my mother's hand snake around my own.

"I'm sorry…but it seems that fate wants something more from me…Please, Vegeta. If I have one…last dying wishing…

"Apofina, please don't say 'dying'…" I hear him commended.

My mother smiled. "…it's for you to give my little prince all the love he n…eeds. Don't ever let him get…hurt…"

"I promise, Apofina…"

"Good..." She smiled down at me, placing her hand on my cheek. I shivered at her touch, her hands. They were so cold, like they didn't even belong to her. Raising my tear filled eyes up to her, I watched as she opened her eyes for the last time.

"Vegeta…I love you…"

* * *

The funnel was unlike any thing on Earth. It is saiyajin custom that on the rare occasion that a body actually came home from battle, their remains were turned ashes. And then we let them blow to space, where'd they'd finally be one with space. A strange custom, because after that, they had nothing left for anyone to mourn. But then again, saiyajins hardly ever mourned. And I learned that the hard way.

I watched from the side of my father as the saiyajin generals sit the fire with their energy blasts, her body becoming lost in the flames. It would have been one thing if she had died in battle. That way I would have some solace in my life that she would have been remember with an honorable death. And as the last of her ashes flew up into space to be among the stars, I found myself holding on to the necklace that she gave me. My only keepsake, and the one I will have ever have.

Months passed, my soul had become cold. As Nappa had said, I no longer smiled, unless it was when I killed something in battle, and there was no light in my life. I hardly noticed the difference, but the again, when you decide to cut off everyone, you don't notice a lot of things.

Not only that, but I guess I felt a bit of resentment against my father too. The King of all Saiyajins who couldn't even save his wife from a sickness. It disgusted deep within my heart, and slowly, I decided that he was one of the reasons why the saiyajin race was so pitiful. The King should be able to do anything, but he…he was just a dreamer.

And it was my job to make that dream come true, because he sure as hell wasn't going to.

That's why I was on a mission the day my planet supposedly 'collided' with another planet. I was meant to be at the castle, but I had decided that I needed to come closer to becoming a super saiyajin. Plus, I was getting that bad feeling again. So, I grabbed both Raditz and Nappa and flew to planet Yaiedena. By the time we made it back to Frieza's Castle, well…it was already to late. So with no family left, and my heart iced over by hatred and loneliness, I allied with Frieza and became his slave.

My heart was gone as my blood ran cold like space…

* * *

**And that is the end of Vegeta's story. I feel kinda bad now for little prince Vegeta, all he needed was love! That's all! DAMN YOU FATE! GIVE VEGETA SOME LOVE!!**

**Things to remember:**

**Vegeta-sei is like saying Planet Vegeta. **

**The planet names in the FF, yeah, all made up. **

**I couldn't think of any vegetable related names for his mother, so I went with fruit. Maybe I should have gone with Tomato? **

**Vegeta is a saiyajin child, is really surprising if he already knew what sex was. After all, he was sent to a planet to kill everyone when he was born!**

**I personally think something happen to Vegeta before the death of planet to make him push away any love in his life. And if there was no mother in the picture at the time of the planet's destruction, I thought it would fit.**

**Please comment and R&R. I don't know if I'll do Goku's story with Grandpa Gohan yet. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.**


End file.
